


You Can't Buy Me Love

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: M/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: A few years after the war, Kamui keeps buying things to spend time with Leon at his shop and work up the nerve to confess his feelings. This leads to Kamui taking up every mercenary job imaginable, just to keep being able to spend more time at Leon's store.
Relationships: Kamui/Leo | Leon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	You Can't Buy Me Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



> Post series, yeah. Spoilers for the game, yeah.
> 
> In general I stuck to assuming canon endings/pairings, with the exception of assuming Valbar remarried at some point. Genny's ending in Gaiden actually specifically notes that she married a companion (As in, someone in Celica or Alm's party.) The ending in Echoes is almost exactly the same except it's a little more vague. However, the fic here leaves it as Genny/? because I've got no clue who she married.

A thousand miles or more, and he'd finally arrived back at the capital, and to Leon.

The shop had a unique smell that he instantly recognized as incense. He'd never taken Leon for the religious type, but facing death could change a man. And they'd faced death many a time.

The wooden counter was shined to perfection. Bolts of colorful and shining cloth were hung up upon pristine counters. Holders full of weapons polished to perfection were stacked against the walls. Several baskets were filled with freshly made pastries.

Even a blue vase of freshly picked daises was left upon the counter. As in all things, Leon's shop was beautiful, refined and even somewhat outrageous.

And finally, the man he'd been unwittingly searching for all this time stepped out from the back room.

Time had been gentle to Leon. In three years, he had changed little. He was just as graceful, just as handsome. It could've been a day or a year since he'd last looked back and seen his fellow mercenary, and thorn in his side. The feeling inside him, like running face-first into a wall, but less painful, still remained. Just a look at Leon felt like a punch to the chest, and left him just as breathless.

And, Kamui found, as Leon turned to him, with a disdainful downwards tilt to his mouth, that time had changed little in him. 

"Welcome to...." His smile disappeared. "Oh, it's you. So you finally decided to show up."

It was like an arrow to the chest, that look of complete condescension. He'd given kinder looks to dirt on his leather boots.

"There was a party after you left. Not celebrating your absence, well, at least not _all_ of us were. You missed quite a bit. Plenty of free food, the only thing you would miss, I suppose."

"What?" Kamui said. 

It was as if he'd come into an opera at the third act, and he knew none of the characters or plot. 

"The festivities after the liberation? Did you take to drink and sleep away the entirety of the past three years?"

"Oh, I heard of that. Though after the fact, considering I'd already had a new gig I was heading to."

"I figured as much."

"Did you come here for a reason? Well, I suppose I can't refuse your money. I could charge you double, though."

This was the closest he'd seen Leon to smiling this whole time.

"Isn't that the kind of thing you aren't supposed to say out loud?" Kamui said.

Leon's almost smile had evaporated. He thought they hadn't left on that bad of terms. 

Well, any worse than they had, at least.

Sure, they'd bickered, but not like this. He'd seen less hostility for the opposing forces at this rate.

Then again, maybe the fault didn't lie at his feet. He'd come across Valbar and his new wife before getting directions to the shop. It had to be hard on Leon to see the man he loved marry another.

Which lead him to entirely the reason why he'd come back.

Kamui licked his lips. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed it immediately. 

He'd had all these plans, except when he looked at Leon, he forgot every word he'd prepared. He'd even gotten some parchment and mapped out how he would say _I know you love Valbar, but I just realized I'm in love with you._

It went on, but every single bit of that prepared speech (which was likely doomed, let's be honest) was lost in Leon's eyes, how graceful he was. No one else had ever made him feel like this, no matter how miles he'd traveled.

He'd helped found a city, and filled his life with so much activity that he thought there would be no room left for Leon, and yet, somehow that flicker remained. Grew stronger.

Which led him back to the capital, like an utter fool, stumbling over words in front of one very pretty archer.

"I--"

"Yes?" Leon said.

"Um--"

Kamui cleared his throat. The words just wouldn't come. He'd planned them out the whole journey back to ,,the capital, which was quite a lengthy travel. Except every single thing he'd hashed out in his head suddenly disappeared.

How could it be after all this time, these damn feelings still hadn't gone away? Somehow, they even seemed stronger.

"---I'm hungry," Kamui said finally.

Maybe it wasn't the stupidest thing he could've possibly said, but it was definitely up there.

"There's everything from pastries to dried meat for the road. Take your pick. Though, I hope you don't think because we're old comrades, you'll get a discount," Leon said.

"I'll take them all," Kamui said quickly.

Leon looked none too amused. In fact, he looked rather annoyed. "Of which one?"

"All," Kamui said.

Another stupid thing, he thought just after he said it. But he couldn't take it back.

Leon gave him a cool, appraising glance. "My, you must be hungry indeed."

"Oh, you know how it is. Mercenary work works up an appetite. Plus, long trip here."

"If you say so," Leon said.

"Fighting a dragon works up an appetite like a dragon."

Leon lifted one graceful eyebrow. "You're fighting dragons now? It wasn't too long ago you were terrified of the prospect of Necrodragons. How did you put it? You wouldn't fight them?"

"That's just called common sense. There's nothing cowardly about not wanting to dive headlong into your doom. Besides, it was a saying in my homeland. I haven't been fighting any actual dragons, actually."

"Do what you will. Just be sure that I'm closing early today. Valbar invited me for dinner. Oh, I'm sorry, did he forget to invite you?"

"No, he did. I just told him I'd have to come another time because I had something to do," Kamui said.

"I suppose you wouldn't have any room for any food after all that."

He exchanged the gold, and Leon offered no help in bagging the food. Instead, Kamui was left to look a fool as he clutched the whole lot of baked goods to his chest and prayed he didn't stumble forward and drop them all.

Leon returned to the book of figures at his counter and pointedly ignored Kamui.

"Right, be seeing you," Kamui muttered.

He looked up from the book, and gave Kamui a sharp look. "How kind of you to remember this time." Leon's voice was filled with sarcasm. But before Kamui could even ask, Leon stepped out from behind the seller's counter and turned the sign from _open_ to _closed._ He gave Kamui one last dismissive, and condescending glance as he gripped the handle, ever ready to kick Kamui out the door.

Kamui silently cursed himself as the door closed behind him. He'd all but had the door slammed in his face.  
He hadn't said what he'd come all this way to finally admit, and Leon seemed even more irritated at him than usual.

He didn't even like sweets. And somehow, he'd ended up with a whole armful of them. At least he'd boughten some bread, but the thought of having to gag down these saccharine treats made him feel vaguely sick.

Not only that, he hadn't exactly been suave. Not hat Kamui knew anything about being suave and romantic. It'd all started when he realized just how much it bothered him that Leon didn't find him attractive and spiraled from there.

It was a hopeless, mission, really. But it was like exorcising a ghost. No matter how far he went, these feelings didn't fade. Maybe if he finally spoke them aloud, and got the rejection he knew was coming, they'd wither away.

Then he could go back to traveling without worrying about things like how the mere proximity made Kamui's heart beating as fast as if he'd run ten miles with no break--while being chased by Necrodragons all the way.

He breathed out a sigh. He could barely carry the amount of food he'd bought. It'd surely spoil long before he had a chance to eat it all, and that would be if it didn't attract a bunch of moths. Maybe he could sell it to people at the barracks--no, it might get back to Leon, and then he'd accuse Kamui of being crafty, and having a plan. When a plan was the last damn thing he had.

Any plans he'd had were long forgotten the moment he met Leon's gaze.

All he knew was that he finally figured it out two and a half years ago. Somewhere in a desert, a mercenary city founded by a silver-tongued man. And underneath those stars, it came to him that no matter how much he filled up his life with work, he missed Leon.

That no one else had ever made him feel like this.

And, that Leon had been right.

A scrawny, big-eyed girl in rags let out a cry and drew back. Kamui clutched tighter to the pastries, and realized he'd almost kicked her in the leg.

"Whoops, sorry--'

Great, now he was almost kicking orphans. What did a person call raggedy orphans again? They were too young for 'miss' or 'ma'am.'

"Sorry, sir. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you." She looked about on the verge of tears. Great. Less than a minute out of Leon's shop and he was making children cry. Kamui was really winning at life today.

"No, it's my fault. I didn't see you with this pile. Sorry about that."

Her gaze fixated on the pile of food he'd bought.

"Are you delivering to Leon?"

"Leon's that way, kid," Kamui said. He motioned with his shoulder, and nearly dropped a cupcake in the process.

"Leon usually gives us the leftovers of the day. Pray tell that this isn't all of it! The good King Alm and Queen Celica surely ensure we have food, but we are but growing children, and always hungry."

Dammit. His attempt to spend a few more moments with Leon had backfired. Now he was a craven that stole food straight from the mouths of orphans. When Leon found out (and he would, for he always knew all the gossip) he'd downright hate Kamui.

Even more than he already did.

Her chapped lower lip quivered. "Please tell me I am not to return to the orphanage empty handed. Please tell me I've misunderstood--"

"Here, open up that bag of yours," Kamui said quickly.

He carefully dumped almost the whole lot he'd so thoughtlessly purchased. When Leon had looked at him like that, so coolly disinterested he'd wanted to bargain for a few more seconds. And he'd impulsively picked the first thing that came to mind.

"Ah! Thank you, kind sir. We will surely eat well tonight!"

"Yeah, don't mention it," Kamui said. He'd kept one loaf for himself, and as he made that long, defeated trek back to the inn, he took small bites. Nice texture, though he could use something hearty to go with it, like some cheese or meat. He wondered if Leon baked it himself, or simply bought some from the local bakeries.

He'd have to ask sometime. That was if Leon didn't slam the door in his face the next day.

Wait, he'd have to do a job first. There was little but dust in his wallet now. He took a bite of bread his only comfort of the night.

Kamui had known it wouldn't be easy, but _damn._

*

It was easy to find mercenary work in the capital, especially as King Alm was ever eager to hire more forces to keep his people safe. However, at times, the quality left something to be desired. Given that the guild allowed anyone to post listings....

Which was how he was now outside the gates, knee deep in muck, pulling on the harness of the most stubborn mule in all of Valentia.

"Come on, move your ass, you ass!""

The mule pulled its head back defiantly. He swore there was an evil glint it its dark eyes as it suddenly moved back fast and hard enough to land him right in this horrible mud pie the damn thing was determined to stand in.

The worst thing was he knew keeping livestock well enough to know this wasn't entirely mud.

The mule bent down to its knees, and then began to _roll_ in the mud. He glared at the beast, which was now even more dirty. Its halter would be slick with mud and even more difficult to grasp, too.

His clothes, dignity and pride were in tatters. He had mud in places he didn't even want to think about, where no mud should be. He gave an irritated glance to the hellbeast that he swore was _smirking_ at him.

"Listen here, you little shit. I am a shepherd. I've made far worse livestock than you get in line. You're coming with me."

The mule let out a bray which he could've sworn sounded just like a laugh.

Of course, then his family had a trusty sheepdog to help out. But that'd been years ago, and he'd never gotten another. Battle was no place for a dog.

With a sigh, Kamui reached for the muddy harness again. The things he did for gold.

His hands slipped, and he nearly fell face first again. Honestly, why was he even here?

He remembered Leon's smile--never aimed at him, always looking away at someone else. He tightened his grip and pulled the mule harder. Even with its defiant lifted head, he managed to finally pull it free.

"Told you," Kamui said

The mule let out a bray that probably translated to the mule equivalent of _fuck you._

(Having been a shepherd before, he knew all mule brays were some variation of 'fuck you' or 'fuck you, feed me.')

The stubborn mule pulled at him the entire way back. And for all this effort, he got the princely sum of five gold. Of course, that was the agreed upon sum. However, when he read the laughable posting, he'd thought it would be something simple. After all, he'd worked as a nomadic shepherd for years. He _knew_ animals. So of course, he should've known that mules were spiteful creatures born from Duma's rage, but he'd let the possibility of quick gold blind him to the reality that mules were evil devil spawn, a fact he'd well known.

Kamui grimaced, his nose scrunched up. Oh, the stench of him. No way he'd be able to go visit Leon's shop now. Leon probably would chase him out with arrows if he tracked that much mud into his store.

The unfortunate choice in jobs had taken his entire day for five whole gold. Even more, his impulsive choice at Leon's store had emptied his pockets of everything he had. He'd ask himself _what were you thinking?_ but when it came to Leon, thinking wasn't his strong point.

With a wistful sort of feeling, he saw the sun set as he headed back to the inn to wash the filth from himself. He'd survived quite some time without Leon, he could last another day. Still, it was a certain thirst that followed him, all for Leon's presence. It started as an ache as palatable as a need.

And it didn't matter how far Kamui went, or tried to wait the fever out, it didn't go away.

Kamui thought he could just cut ties and this inconvenient feeling he got around Leon would fade. Like old friendships--Kamui didn't know jack shit about love. Still didn't. 

But he'd taken one mercenary job thoughtlessly and gotten him in such a mess. He still wasn't sure if he would change it if he could. He could've saved himself so much trouble if he'd

Ever since Kamui had met Leon, nothing made sense anymore. He'd always thought himself someone who had far too much wanderlust to ever settle down. He'd avoid relationships with women because the last thing he wanted was to break any hearts--or have children to raise.

And it'd been easy, too. He'd never craved romance, figured he just hadn't been born for that life. Then, he'd met Leon and he was stumbling with his words, cursing himself for the stupid questions he would get understandably snippy answers to. 

The worst part was that Leon had been completely right. And he knew the exact answer he would get. But he had to get it out so he could move on. Even if he got little more than Leon narrowing his eyes and again affirming that he would never be half the man that Valbar was, and he was a fool for even trying.

*

Kamui slipped into Leon's shop, just as the last customers left. Leon's smile instantly disappeared as he caught sight of him.

"Oh, you again," Leon said.

Kamui brushed his hair back in a way he tried to mask as casual. Except his heart was beating and dammit, why did Leon have to smell so good on top of it all? "I'm here for a while, so you'll see me from time to time."

"I've heard that one before," Leon said.

"Oh, you know. King Alm gives good gold for the quests."

"Ah, gold. I should've known. When you didn't come back, I figured you left again," Leon said. "Unfortunately, yet again, my prayers weren't answered. Though, I heard you were covered in disgusting muck, so maybe the gods are smiling on me after all."

Kamui rubbed at his neck. "I ran into some _unforeseen consequences_ while doing some mercenary work," Kamui said.

"I see. Frankly, I'm surprised you are even taking time to bother with such things like small talk," Leon said. "It isn't netting you any money. We aren't working together any longer, so why did you even bother? Maybe you're bored, or maybe you just want a discount. But trust me, you won't for wasting my time." An icy chill filled Leon's voice at this.

"Listen, I'm getting the feeling you're angry at me, though I can't fathom why considering that I haven't seen you in years," Kamui said.

Leon's eyes narrowed. "Oh, you think? How astute of you to notice."

Before Kamui could respond, Leon continued on.

"Three years you were gone, and you never came back once. There were so many weddings of our companions--Of course you know about King Alm and Queen Celica marrying, but Mae and Boey also married. I believe they're already on their fifth child, considering that set of triplets she just had, right after the twins. It must be quite noisy over there. Mathilda and Clive finally wed as well, and Clive's younger sister recently has been planning her wedding to Gray of all people. Valbar married...." Leon took a shaky breath at this, "He wanted to invite you, but had no idea where to send the invitation. For all we knew, you were dead. And you didn't come to a single of these weddings. You didn't even send greetings. I thought at the very least you'd have the decency to show up for _Valbar_ 's wedding wherever you'd gone off to."

"Little news of the capital came to the city I was involve in founding in the desert. Except the wedding of King Alm and Queen Celica. I heard about that," Kamui said.

"Of course, you wouldn't care about such gossip. Or about your companions at all, it seems," Leon said coldly.

"Honestly, I had no idea Valbar thought of me like that or I would've left him some kind of message," Kamui said.

"Would you have now? You never wrote, you didn't even say goodbye. You just walked off. It was the most heartless thing. I hated you a little bit after that. I still do. I really thought I was starting to get over you and then you had to come back and _remind_ me," Leon said between gritted teeth.

Kamui held his hands up palm up in a show of surrender. "Whoa there. I figured with the way you always acted around me, you wouldn't want to say goodbye. I'd have probably gotten little more than a 'Good riddance,' at best," Kamui said. "Or maybe even a 'don't let the door hit you on the way out' sort of thing. In my experience, it's best not to get too close to your fellow mercenaries. You never know when another war might come up and they're hired to the other side."

"We fought together and almost died together many, many times," Leon said coldly. "I deserved at least that much respect, and so did Valbar."

Valbar, Valbar, it was always Valbar with him. He already knew where this road led, but he couldn't stop. But even if he'd prepared his speech, he couldn't say it, either. Especially not with Leon more ticked off at him than ever.

_Real great going, Kamui. Bang up job making Leon completely hate you._

Kamui cleared his throat. "Well,, I'm back now, doesn't that count for anything?"

Leon crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know, does the word of a heartless man count for anything?" Leon said.

"I told you, I didn't think it mattered that much to you."

"Well, it _did._ We traveled for quite some time together. You cast us aside without even the grace to say one last goodbye. And after all _that_ , I thought I deserved better."

"Jesse made an interesting proposition to some of us mercenaries. Saber and I ended up following him out before the festivities really picked up."

Leon narrowed his eyes. " _Jesse?_ So that's it. You tossed Valbar and me aside for your next new plaything? Honestly, the answer makes me feel even more used."

"Now you're just being confusing," Kamui said. "Maybe I should come back later when you're not in some kind of bad mood."

"Oh, how quaint. Will it be five years this time before you manage to come back?"

Kamui's hand rested on the door.

"I get it, you're angry at me."

"Well, at least you get that," Leon said. 

"Look, let's bury the hatchet. If I knew it would've ticked you off so much, I would've sent you a whole damn goodbye letter, and told you and Valbar where I was going. But what's past is past. Unlike Alm and Celica, I've no way to turn back time."

Leon sighed. "I wouldn't want all this anger to give me wrinkles." He pushed back his lavender colored hair in irritation. Kamui was suddenly very distracted.

"You really aren't worth the potential gray hairs."

Kamui couldn't exactly make an effort in his defense. Especially when he knew it'd be Valbar he had to fight with to even make the rank of 'decent' and 'tolerable' in Leon's eyes. And when it came to Leon, he'd always be found wanting.

"Fine. I'm still not fond of you, but if you've made an effort to atone with Valbar then I'll...work on it. He missed you, you know. At his wedding, and when his child was born, he spoke of how he wished you were there to see it. Over and over he'd just go on about how 'I wish Kamui was here to see this.'"

"Man...I never knew the old guy cared so much."

"Of course he did. It's _Valbar_ , what do you expect? I was just so angry that you'd gone and left us like that."

"Of course," Kamui said flatly. It was always perfect wonderful Valbar. Valbar who put the moon in the very sky, Valbar who was a god among men. 

"Anyways, I'm going to lunch at Valbar's soon. I close the shop then. Did you have anything you wanted, or were you just here determined to use up all my time?"

Kamui scanned the room. He wouldn't make the same mistake as before and take food from the mouth of orphans, that was for sure. There was a whole display of weapons. 

"I'll take them all," Kamui said quickly.

Leon lifted one eyebrow. " _All_ of them? Did you learn some new techniques while you were gone, or possibly grow some other arms while I wasn't looking?" 

"In my line of work, it's always best to have a trusty sword nearby. Otherwise, I'd be losing my head. Or other body parts for that matter."

"Oh, so you're trying to start up a shop of your own and sell them at a higher price?"

"Not remotely. Frankly, I don't have the patience to just sit around all day."

"Well, I suppose I can't fault you for being prepared," Leon said. "And I don't just sit around all day. I do all the stocking and books myself."

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that. I just mean I couldn't be so--stationary. Staying in the same place all the time would make me stir-crazy."

Leon's expression was blank. "Then you're leaving again...?"

"I mean, not yet. I have something to do. Something real important--I headed all the way down here for that."

"Well, good luck with whatever you have planned, I suppose." 

"Thanks," Kamui said. He carried out enough swords for an army. When he turned to say goodbye, Leon had already gone back into the storeroom. 

*

Yet again, Kamui left Leon's shop with a sense of failure. He hadn't told Leon what he'd crossed almost the entire damn land to say, and now he more swords than he knew what to do with. The handles and edges of the sheaths dug into his chest as he walked. He looked a complete fool, and he felt it, too.

Oh, and he was about broke again. At least he was paid up at the inn, though he could always stay with Valbar if needed. Though a decent mercenary job would pay up enough for another week at the inn while he tried to figure out a way to look Leon in the eyes and say everything he couldn't even begin to speak.

Because every time Kamui met Leon's gaze, he got pretty damn stupid. 

A middle-aged, balding shopkeeper paced the alley. His brightly colored and voluminous robes hung a bit tight around his large frame, especially his stomach. 

"What am I going to do? I'm _ruined!_ " 

"What is it, Bahrt?" 

A nearby middle-aged baker, whose shop always smelled like paradise must smell, peered out of the window. Bits of flour clung to his stained, white robes. His chef's hat fell low upon his dark, thinning and graying hair.

"Oh, Tanten. My supplier has been held back by a storm. The guild of mercenaries is demanding I give them their due of weapons _now_ or repay immediately. I had to use my emergency funds for medicine for my wife during her pregnancy. This was my last chance to recoup my losses. Now, my wife will leave me and take our baby son back to her mother's. I'll be in debtor and live upon the streets with tattered rags and a tattered reputation. No one will buy from me after this. I'm _ruined_."

"Now, now, Bahrt, don't be so dramatic. Good King Alm and Kind Queen Celica would never allow such a thing to happen."

"You don't understand, Tanten. My reputation will be in shambles. All because my supplier is late. And it isn't even their fault. They sent a message by pigeon that the ship was waylaid by a storm off the coast."

"Could you ask for a delay of the guild?" Tanten said.

"No, they need the swords immediately. King Alm has hired them to help defend the capital. There's been tales from a summoner causing havoc upon the villages. Even Necrodragons have been sighted by the coast and moving inwards."

"Oh, not Necrodragons!" Tanten gasped.

"See? I will go down in history as the shopkeeper who failed the very king himself. If any die due to their swords breaking, their blood will be upon _my_ hands--"

Kamui grimaced. The last thing he wanted to do was get wrapped up facing Necrodragons again They weren't like the usual walkers. They'd bite through a sword, and then the person who took them.

But, he could see an answer to both of their problems. And if the swords jabbed him anymore, he'd be at the healer's tent and hope he hadn't punctured an organ.

Kamui cleared his throat, and cut in. "I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but you were talking pretty loud, and I was walking this way.... Anyways, I hear you need some swords."

Bahrt's eyes immediately fell on Kamui's foolish purchase. 

His look of excitement quickly turned suspicious. "You aren't a thief, are you? I don't deal in fenced goods. I won't stoop that low, not even if it saves me. No, I surely won't--"

Kamui cut him off. "Not at all. I bought them all with gold I earned at the mercenary guild."

"You're telling me you bought all these swords you didn't even need? You must be a rich man indeed," Bahrt said.

"I was before I came into the store," Kamui said dryly.

"So you aren't naturally rich, but you bought all these swords for sport? And now you don't want them? Do you intend to start a shop of your own? I'm afraid I have no gold to give you in return."

Kamui let out a sigh. "Listen, there's this shopkeeper and....." He cleared his throat. "I go there to speak my feelings and then...can't. Every time I go there, I end up buying more than I need in a blind impulse when...the shopkeeper asks if I need anything. Then the next day I come back and can't say what I came to say so I buy more. That's all."

A smile came over Bahrt's craggy features. "Oh, some shopgirl caught your eye? And you make every excuse to be near her? You're completely lovesick, you say?"

"Sure," Kamui said, not correcting him when it came to the gender of said shopkeeper. 

Kamui continued on. "So, you see, you'd be doing me a favor by taking them off my hands. I don't even have room in the inn for all these swords. It was a stupid thing to do, but h--the shopkeeper isn't going to take refunds."

"Oh, happy day! I'm saved, saved, I tell you! I can't pay you in gold, kind stranger. But I promise one day, I will repay you tenfold. You're a kind man indeed."

"You're doing me a favor. Otherwise I'd have to face my foolishness tonight as I try and sleep with a bed full of swords I'll never be able to use."

"Both I and the King thank you dearly, kind stranger."

"Sure, sure," Kamui said.

Though Bahrt would've thanked him all night, Kamui excused himself, and headed back towards the inn.

Kamui went back empty-handed, and with a nigh-empty wallet. But, there was a certain nice feel to it, to have saved a man---even if it was simply because he'd been foolish and tongue-tied.

It came to mind that this was something Leon would've done. For all his sharp-tongued ways, he was kind in a way Kamui hadn't ever managed.

Being a mercenary, and a nomadic shepherd before that taught Kamui to never get too close, or never get too attached. He'd come across way too many cutthroat people along the way.

But Leon had seen all that and still managed to show kindness. Well, when he wasn't skewering people with his sharp tongue.

Kamui let out a sigh. Maybe the mercenary guild would have another good posting the next day so he could start this cycle of foolishness all over again.

*

The next day, Kamui headed back towards the mercenary guild. There was a noisy, low-lit bar just in the other room. The billboard of tasks was placed just before the coat room. Kamui started to look over the list that would earn him just enough gold so he could go to Leon's shop and make a fool of himself again.

He could hear the murmur of conversation just as he caught sight of one very large task at the top. The sum of gold certainly was tempting. He scanned the details just as the door opened, and a noisy bunch of mercenaries came in, full of raucous laughter.

"There you are," called out a booming, familiar voice.

Kamui glanced back, and smiled.

"Oh, hey, Valbar." 

Whereas Leon had seemingly not aged a bit, time had caught up to Valbar, yet he looked quite jolly. His wife fed him well--a little too well--as he'd gained enough weight that his armor was a bit tight. After all he'd been through, Kamui had to admit he was glad the guy found happiness again.

Though Leon had to be heartbroken by all of this. 

"They've caught sight of some kind of horrible creatures just a few miles from here. Some craven summoner keeps calling them from the depths. King Alm has gathered up his troops. Did you come to join the force?"

Kamui glanced back to the list. "Ah, so I've heard.... Are you sure your wife would be okay with that? Just hurdling off to battle? It sounds pretty dangerous."

"I spoke with her. She understands that I can't stand by and watch some craven dastard destroy everything I love. I lost my entire family once. I won't let it happen again."

"Leon won't be too happy about it," Kamui said.

"He'll be miffed to be left behind, but with that injury, he can't draw a bow in battle anymore."

"It has to sting, not being able to lift a bow anymore."

"Oh, I know he still does some practice work. Not enough to last an entire day, but some. The healer said he should give up the bow entirely, but he won't hear of it. You know how he is: stubborn as well."

"Well, at least that," Kamui said.

Valbar laughed. "It's been a while since I tasted battle. I think these old bones have just a little more. One last big mission before I retire like Leon, and spend the rest of my life teaching the troops and raising my kids."

"Sheesh, you're not that old, Valbar," Kamui said.

"I've lived enough for ten men, both sorrow and joy," Valbar said.

Kamui could only nod at that. No amount of pretty and comforting words would bring Valbar's family back.

"King Alm sent word for the best and strongest among the land. He's coming along--Queen Celica would too, but she's still recovering from the birth of their firstborn."

"So that was the high gold task I was just about to read," Kamui said.

"You coming? There will be Necrodragons? But King Alm promised a nice sum for all who come. Enough to retire on, and then some."

On one hand, money, and lots of it.

On the other hand, Necrodragons.

He could make money elsewhere, and not worry about some fetid creature eating him alive. Gold wouldn't do him any good if he came back hurt.

"Well?" Valbar said.

Kamui cleared his throat. "I'm thinking on it. It's a nice bounty, but one hell of a job."

"Ah, but think on that glory of taking them down.... Of course, Leon's pretty mad at me. Even more angry than my wife was at being left behind."

Valbar chuckled, and then gave Kamui a serious glance. "He missed you, you know. Though he wouldn't admit it."

"Sorry, old guy, you got it all wrong. Leon spent every single day I was gone hating me."

"Aw, that's a bit of an exaggeration," Valbar said.

"We already talked it out. He said as much, was pissed that I wasn't there for your wedding and such. Sorry about that, by the way."

Valbar slapped him on the shoulder. It was meant to be gregarious, a show of camaraderie, but with Valbar's strength Kamui nearly was pushed over. "No hard feelings."

"I--"

The words _not going_ was on the tip of his tongue. But then, he thought of who was left behind.

Leon had to be pacing now, furious and overcome with worry over Valbar.

If only he'd felt that way about him, Kamui thought bitterly. 

Maybe he'd never get Leon to give him anything but condescension, but maybe if he paid Leon back, and kept Valbar safe, he could go back to something like normal.

Not feeling stupid around someone. Not being in a damned hopeless love he could barely explain to himself, let alone Leon.

"--I'll go," Kamui said suddenly.

"Oh? That's a surprise. The gold caught your eye?"

Even Valbar thought him heartless, motivated by nothing but gold. And that was a blow--Valbar thought the best of everyone, and would work hard to make sure that everyone around him smile. It was part of why Leon was so utterly in love with Valbar, after all.

"Well, it's a nice sum. Not worth fighting a Necrodragon for, but I certainly need the money. But--" He cleared his throat. he wasn't about to go spilling his guts to Valbar of all people. 

"But?"

"I've got good uses for that gold, let me tell you," Kamui said, though his voice came out flat.

He wasn't about to let Valbar get hurt, or killed. He owed Leon that much, at least.

*

The cavern narrowed as rank water floating with corpses came into the view of light. King Alm led them, a swaying lantern in hand. Even past that lantern, there was so much dark.

At least, there was the comfort that Alm's sword would cut any dragon to pieces. 

"And here I thought I was finally done getting caught up in this kind of stuff," Kamui muttered. 

"Come on, now. Chin up. We'll have a story to tell when this is all over," Valbar said.

Kamui gave him a wan smile. "Something tells me I had plenty of tales to tell, and I'd rather be sitting at home together."

"They're coming, cut the chit-chat. We'll have time for stories when this is all over," Saber cut in.

The summoner was cloaked in black. Through the dark, ragged cloth were burning red eyes.

"I'll have my revenge, Alm. Duma will rise again, by my hand!"

"Not on my watch," King Alm said.

The summoner glowed the deep purple of midnight. From his cloak dozens of those disgusting floating eyeball creatures came out. But, that wasn't all. Walkers, and two Necrodragons came from the shadows.

"Killl....them....alll!"

The clatter of metal on bone echoed in the damp cavern. Kamui stuck close to Valbar, just as Leon would've. A walker charged at him, and Kamui thrust his sword between the ribs, right into the fetid beating heart. He twisted, and rib bones fell as the reanimated creature slowly fell to pieces. The bones turned to dust. 

Kamui whirled around as one of those eyeball things soared right towards Valbar. He cut loose the muscle tendrils, and caught its bloodshot gaze. A fireball sent from Kliff, one of them from King Alm and Queen Celica's homeland.

Before Kamui could call back a thanks, more walkers were on them. It seemed every second that summoner was calling more of these creatures from the depths. But the waves were so thick, they could scarcely make way to defeat him.

King Alm's massive sword cut through walkers by the dozens, as he forced his way through the flow. Saber was just behind him, cutting down any that might get in a sneaky blow.

Kamui wondered if Queen Celica herself had asked him to keep close to King Alm. Somehow, Queen Celica had earned his eternal loyalty. Saber would follow her wishes across the continent with hardly a complaint.

Kamui had been more motivated by coin--and keeping close to Leon. In the end, he wasn't even half the man Saber was.

The waves just kept coming. He lost sight of King Alm in the sea of walkers.

But the sea parted and two Necrodragons flew down, far out of the reach of King Alm's sword. It was just Valbar and him, now. Kamui swallowed as he stared down his worst fear, times two.

They advanced on Valbar, who lifted up his spear. "Come on, you fools."

Kamui really was a fool. He'd gone and fallen in love hopelessly, and look where that got him. But more than pain, more than fear, he couldn't take the thought of Leon spending the rest of his life never smiling again.

And that was stronger than the urge to run, to keep traveling until he lost sight of all this trouble.

Kamui put his hand to Valbar's chest and pushed him back.

"What the hell, Valbar?! If you die, who will take care of your wife. Think, man! Leon will never smile again if you go get yourself killed."

"Kamui, you'll--"

"Go at it alone. Deal with the walkers and revenants. Go back to your wife. Make sure Leon keeps smiling, okay? He deserves a happy life after all he's been through, and so do you."

Kamui faced down the horrors of the deep.

He was no hero. He was just a mercenary who got caught up in some big war, and was stupid enough to fall hopelessly in love with his comrade, and only realize it years later when his actions (or inactions) had practically destroyed whatever good will Leon ever had for him.

He wasn't blessed by Mila with any special powers, or swords. He was just a former nomad shepherd who'd gotten into all this mess.

But he'd be damned if this hellish Necrodragon left Leon unhappy the rest of his life.

The stench of sulfur and rot filled the cave. His hand trembled as he clutched to his sword. He swung a blow at the massive Necrodragon's tail. Its empty eyes focused on him. With a roar, it flew up and over Valbar. The walkers closed in around him. 

He knew damn well his sword would hardly make a dent in its armor-like scales.

What'd you know, facing a Necrodragon was easier than telling Leon he loved him. But he could slow it down until King Alm got back here. He could take the blow meant for Valbar.

He took a stab at the more sensitive skin at its neck, as the walkers and revenants closed in, death and rotting hands all about him. The dragon let out a terrible roar as the metal sliced down. Its tail lashed out, and slammed against Kamui, but he held on. The stench of rotted and superheros flesh was nearly unbearable.

He was slammed to the floor. Kamui lost his grip as those teeth sunk into his chest. He tasted blood and intense pain, and heard a horrible chomp.

But it was enough. The creature shuddered, and pieces of scales fell about him.

"Man, I really was...a fool..."

A light like an eruption filled the room. White plumes of magic left the walkers in dust, and a figure in white who had come to save them was the last thing he saw before his vision went dark.

*

The first thing Kamui was aware of was an intense ache over his entire body. The hearth was lit in the room beside him, and he could see silhouettes of people past the sheet which was hung from the the rafters to form a makeshift room.

"And then he said 'if you die, who will take care of your wife. Think, man! Leon will never smile again if you go get yourself killed."

Kamui let out a groan and tried to push himself up.

The sheet was pulled aside, and Valbar peered in. "Oh, he's finally up! Thank Mila!"

"You up for some soup and tea? My wife here made up enough to share. You must be famished; you've been out for days."

"Still not sure I'm not dead yet," Kamui said. He rubbed at his head. The ache didn't dissipate.

"Oh, you're plenty alive with how all those healers worked on you. I've never seen anything like it. He dove headfirst, blade out. A shame you missed it, Leon. It was a sight to behold."

His heart beat faster at that. Leon was here?

Of course it shouldn't be a surprise; this was Valbar's house. He was always at Valbar's side, if he could help it. Even after Valbar had remarried. Guess he and Leon had something in common after all, given that both of them couldn't stop loving men who didn't love them back.

"Of course, Leon's heard the tale plenty of times. He's been here all along. Scarcely left your beside the whole time, Kamui."

Kamui furrowed his brow. Leon had hung around? He was probably just using it as an excuse to stay close to Valbar in the end.

"I always enjoy your stories, Valbar," Leon said.

"And Genny is a woman of many talents. Including destroying the undead with that magic of hers," Leon said.

So it'd been Genny who he'd seen before he passed out. He'd have to thank her sometime if he ever saw her again.

Leon leaned in and said something that Kamui couldn't quite hear.

"Of course, of course, I'll give you two some privacy."

The silhouettes disappeared. Had Leon really sent them out their own house? That probably signified that Kamui was about to get an earful and he didn't want their new child to hear such foul language.

Leon crossed his arms, and gave Kamui a cold look.

"What were you thinking? You joined the party to slay a Necrodragon _willingly_?"

Kamui tried to give a carefree shrug, but even that effort made his entire body hurt. Oh, each breath made his ribs ache. With his luck, he'd probably broken one.

"Honestly, _what_ am I to do with you?"

Leon brushed his long, lavender hair back with one hand. A gesture of faint annoyance he''d seen (and been captivated by) many times when they'd been fellow mercenaries. 

"This would be so much easier if you'd just stayed the money-grubbing clueless lout who stumbled into the obvious ten times an hour, you know," Leon said.

"I'm getting mixed signals here. On one hand, you sound like you'd be sad if I died--on the other hand, it sounds like you'd send me to Duma yourself."

"They had to carry you back out of the caverns even after Genny preformed healing magic on you. During that time, I had to ask for some help at the shop, and oh the stories they told me."

Leon began to count out on his long, elegant fingers.

"Buying tons of bread, and then giving it to orphans...knowing you, I thought it was some grift where you sold it at a higher rate to your mercenaries on jobs. But Adelaide confirmed it. You've made it so the orphanage gets far more than leftovers and scraps. And you made many children very happy."

Kamui's cheeks flushed slightly, and he rubbed at his neck. "Eh, you know how the saying goes. 'Eyes too big for your stomach.' This is why my mother always told me to eat before I took the stock of milk and cheese to the local towns for sale. Otherwise I'd spend all the gold I earned on lunch, and have more leftovers than I knew what to do with."

"Giving away armor to help Bahrt and the mercenary guild. I wouldn't have believed it unless I heard it from Bahrt himself. How did he put it? He ran into a lovesick mercenary who was utterly in love with a 'shopgirl.' I had an inkling it was you already, for how many fools could there be to completely buy out someone's stock of swords on a whim, but he described you perfectly."

"Ah, that..." Kamui cleared his throat. He should've known that it'd get to Leon. They were probably in the same guild at that.

"And the mercenary guild people, they told Valbar that you've been taking even the worst jobs, all for coin. Now that one I could believe. But I heard the story of you knee deep in mud to get back that accursed mule. Even the bravest mercenaries wouldn't do that, and her mule breaks out about twice a day at that. All to spend it at my store."

Kamui couldn't think of a single decent excuse for that.

"And now, helping fight a Necrodragon. I know how much you feared facing them before. And no surprise, given they're so hard to take down with mere swords that aren't blessed or magical."

"Not my finest moment. I should've left it to King Alm and Queen Celica. Maybe fought off some stragglers instead."

"You said that if Valbar died, I'd never smile again. You went to protect him? For my sake?" Leon said softly.

"Well, the gold would help--I couldn't visit your shop empty handed. But...yeah. I wasn't about to let my old comrade die. Just think how much you and his wife would mourn him."

Leon sighed and shook his head. "Maybe I misjudged you after all."

"You make it sound like I was some fire breathing dragon..." Kamui said.

"With the way you looked at coin, I wouldn't be surprised if you had dragon's blood in you," Leon said. "It seemed like you'd have a horde of gold and treasures somewhere."

"That's pretty harsh for a man who's on his deathbed," Kamui said.

Leon sat on the edge of his bed, and patted Kamui's leg softly. Even as it hurt, a certain thrill came through him. "You're not going to be dying anytime soon. You've had dozens of healers coming in to take care of you. Genny just left moments ago; I'm sure she'll be overjoyed to hear you survived."

"Genny, huh. Come to think of it, somebody in white came and really took out a bunch of those creatures. She's gotten a lot stronger since I last saw her, that's for sure."

"Indeed. She's certainly grown. She's married now, you know. She keeps it a complete secret. No one has been able to figure out who caught her eye. And the rumor mills have tried, trust me."

"Guess that's another marriage I missed," Kamui said.

"Oh, we all missed that one somehow," Leon said.

He gave Kamui a soft smile.

"Honestly, what am I to do with you?" Leon said again.

"Out there fighting Necrodragons, giving to orphans and never letting me be lonely for a minute. Honestly, I never thought I would say this, but you're giving Valbar some serious competition with how you keep insisting on being the epitome of my ideal man and then some. Of course, it helps that he's married and completely unattainable now, thus completely out of the running."

"Wait, _loved?_ Past tense?" Kamui said.

"Valbar will always be important to me. He's been such a friend to me. But...he's married. And he'll never love me that way. It'd be a rather tragic life for both of us if I clung to a married man. It'd surely even damage our friendship. It hurt, I won't lie. I'm happy for him, but letting go has been a hard process as well."

"Wish I could say something to make it better, but I got nothing," Kamui said.

"No, you've certainly helped...You didn't run away or make an excuse this time," Leon said.

"Listen, I--Leon---you were right....about all of it."

"Naturally, though you'll have to clarify because there's an awful lot of things I've been right about when it comes to you."

"What you said back then. I was coming onto you, even if I didn't realize it at the time. It's just when I get around you I do stupid, impulsive things," Kamui said.

"As opposed to when you're on your own when you make perfectly genius plans?" Leon said.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is...."

None of it was coming out right. "Sheesh, it was easier to face that Necrodragon than this. What I'm saying is--"

Kamui let out a long breath, and licked his lips. "Honestly? I didn't say goodbye because I thought I might lose my nerve if I came back and had to face you. I suppose this makes me sound like even more of a craven coward than I was."

"Not surprising," Leon said.

"I like you, all right! I like everything about you even when you're berating me like that and telling me I'll never live up to Valbar. It--made me want to be a better man."

"I'm not a fool, I knew all along. Everyone knew. Even Valbar knew, and it took him ages to realize I had feelings for him, and I wasn't subtle, either."

"It wasn't like I was trying to be a jackass. I'd never been in love before. I just wanted to travel, to work. Nobody interested me. I figured I just wasn't the type to settle down at all. I met you and it was like hitting a wall--I didn't even know what to do with myself. I just--wanted to be near you. Nothing made sense anymore. No matter what I tried to do, I couldn't just explain it away as a fluke, no matter how hard I tried or how far I ran."

Leon lifted his eyebrows. "Not even a little crush beforehand?"

"Nah, no one. No one after, too. I mean, there were plenty of women into me, but I didn't want to be tied down to one place. Besides, I wouldn't be so craven to leave a bunch of kids without fathers around, you know."

"You make it sound so easy to avoid their attentions," Leon said.

"Well, it was. When I had to choose between the open roads and a woman, the roads won every time."

Leon lifted his eyebrow. "And men?"

"I don't think so. I don't know. Any time I started to get close to any of my fellow mercenaries, I just cut ties, took my paycheck and left. But you, I don't know. It was like I was always drawn towards you. I barely knew what to do with myself."

Kamui rubbed at his hair. "So, I headed out and figured I could just go back to normal. Not asking stupid questions or feeling constantly like I was on the verge of tripping when I was around you. But it didn't. I missed you. Three years and countless miles. I busied myself in helping found a whole city--and it still didn't make me forget about you."

Kamui let out a sigh.

"So...that's it. That's what I came back to tell you."

Leon patted him on the leg. "You need to rest up and get better. Hopefully some sleep and soup will have the magical powers that Valbar swears it does."

"Really, that's it? I figured I'd get a long lecture about how I'll never be the man that Valbar was, and you're irritated I would even think you'd be interested in me."

"Now, I'm not cruel," Leon said.

"Just a couple days ago you were sounding as if you'd gladly push me out of a window," Kamui said dryly.

Leon blushed a little. "I was cold because I was still quite angry you left us like that. I missed you too--all right? If we're here admitting long kept secrets, that's mine. Despite what I said, I wasn't entirely immune to you in the past, either."

His hand lingered at Kamui's knee.

"But now... A man who's willing to fight dragons just to spend a few more moments at my side and keep the man I loved safe...honestly, it sounds like some sort of fairy tale..." Leon mused. "That's not even counting how generous you've been as of late. Giving all you have to orphans and my fellow shopkeepers... Keep it up and I might just be completely wooed."

Kamui looked up incredulously at Leon. "Wait, what? You're not...rejecting me? You're saying you--- _like me too?_ "

"Of course not. I know a catch when I see one. Now, don't prove me wrong and don't break my heart again. I've had too much heartbreak over my life. The last thing I need is early gray hair from all this sorrow."

Leon leaned down and kissed his cheek. Kamui pressed his hand to his face where Leon had touched. The heat was still there.

"Leon, listen--I still have a wandering spirit. I can never stand to stay in one place for too long. But, the last thing I'd ever want is to make you sad again."

Leon gave him a wink. "Darling, I'm a shopkeeper. I can think of ways to compromise."

*

Six months later....

The last of the storm clouds had left them five miles hence. His mood lifted as he caught sight of the capital and the massive stone walls that surrounded it.

He parted ways with the caravan just after they'd brought the supplies to be unloaded.

That flicker of joy grew as he opened the ornate door--Leon had been redecorating again--and caught the scent of burning incense. Leon gave him a smile that made Kamui's heart skip a beat.

"There you are. Though, a bit later than expected," Leon said.

"We got caught by brigands, but I fought them all off. Plus there was that storm. We didn't lose a bit of the stock, though."

"My hero."

Leon gracefully stepped out from behind the sales counter and leaned up for a kiss. The touch of Leon's lips left him just as stupidly dazed as the first time he'd ever caught sight of Leon.

"I have to say, you're pretty handy. I just might keep you around," Leon said.

"I got tipped by the suppliers, too," Kamui said, unable to keep the pride out of his voice. He couldn't stop smiling. Not just because he was near Leon, but also because of how full his wallet was.

"I suppose I should be grateful that the only one to turn your head like that is gold, not some other man or woman."

"There's no other person in the world for me. Trust me, I've traveled. And I--Missed you," Kamui said softly. He leaned in to kiss the top of Leon's head. He caught Leon up in an embrace from the back and buried his head against him.

"I missed you too, but we still have to deal with the stock, so I'm afraid you'll have to wait," Leon said.

"Already unloaded that. I told them to go to lunch, so they won't be coming for gold for a while. They were pretty hungry after that trek, anyways."

"Ooh, resourceful. I like that in a man." 

"I told them to take a _long_ lunch. I mean a really long lunch, with multiple courses."

"You know what else I like in a man? Me," Leon said. Leon laughed softly as he nuzzled more into Kamui's embrace.

"Welcome back, Kamui."


End file.
